Virtualizing computer systems provides benefits such as the ability to execute multiple computer systems on a single hardware computer, replicating computer systems, moving computer systems among multiple hardware computers, and so forth. “Infrastructure-as-a-Service” (also commonly referred to as “IaaS”) generally describes a suite of technologies provided by a service provider as an integrated solution to allow for elastic creation of a virtualized, networked, and pooled computing platform (sometimes referred to as a “cloud computing platform”). More recently, hybrid cloud computing platforms have been developed. Hybrid cloud platforms refers to the ability of an enterprise to operate an enterprise application in a private and a public environment. Hyperconverged infrastructures are yet another step in the evolution of virtual computing system. Hyperconverged systems include dynamic software defined compute infrastructure that are virtual not only in the compute realm but also in the storage, networking and security realms.
As the types of virtual compute environments evolve, ways to manage the distributed resources are also evolving. Workload domains are one such management resource concept used in the world of hyperconverged compute systems. Workload domains are physically isolated containers that hold a group of enterprise applications having similar performance, availability, and security requirements. When a workload is to be created, requirements of application(s) are translated into a number of servers having sufficient CPU, memory and storage capacity to support the applications. A workload having the required number of servers is then assigned to the workload domain. As (and/or if) more capacity is needed (whether CPU, memory and/or storage capacity), one or more additional servers are added to the workload domain.